Secrets Revealed
by Hannah Jane
Summary: Theresa is sick and tired of being accused of being a schemer to Ethan and everyone else in Harmony she's using her status as Mrs. Alistar Crane to prove that she's the innocent one and that Gwen, Rebecca and Ivy are the schemers. Not for Katherine fans.
1. Chapter 1 through 9

Secrets Revealed

Hannah

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters from Passions they belong to JERk! I wish I did own them though._

Spoilers: This is based on the current situation on the show.

Couples: I'd have to say this is E/T, Foxay, Evian, Shuis, Milar and Chariguel.

Authors Note: I want to write this because I'm not happy right now, and because I have time to waste and I want to try to write another Passions fic. It's mostly going to be Foxay and E/T. Long live Shuis and also going to have some Shuis and Chariguel Milar. Note for the sake of the story. Sheridan is not with Chris she's still mourning over Luis and Vendetta isn't going on..  
  
Prologue

Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald-Crane was in her office at Crane Industries. Her husband Alistar Crane was in coma and she had been told that he would die anyday from now. Theresa didn't want that to happen yet because her evil husband was the only one who could prove her innocence about the tabloid incident that costed Theresa the man she loved; Ethan Winthrop. Someone had tried to kill Alistar Crane, he was throwing a party at the Crane Mansion on New Years Eve and he was going to expose a number of secrets and Theresa knew that one of them was telling Ethan that Gwen and Rebecca had framed her for revealing that he wasn't a Crane to the tabloids on the day of her and Ethan's wedding day.

Even though she was Mrs. Alistar Crane she was doing something she always dreamed of open her own fashion department. She figured the only way that she could regain Ethans trust is to prove to him that she didn't expose his paternity to the tabloid that Gwen and Rebecca had framed her. When she wasn't working she looked for all of Alistar's secret files to find the proof she needed to prove to Ethan that Gwen was the deceiever not her, but she also had two children to think about her son Ethan Martin Crane and her daughter Jane Winthrop. It hurt Theresa that Ethan didn't figure it out on his own that Theresa didn't expose him it really didn't take a genious to figure out it was Gwen and Rebecca.

Theresa went home and was going to look through the mansion to find the proof she needed to stop Ethan from leaving with Jane. He told her that he, Gwen and Jane were going to move away to India and she asked him why and he said the reason why was because he loved her and that he couldn't trust himself with her.

Theresa was glad that she was able to stop them from leaving and right now Theresa was going to start playing with her Crane money and power and one thing she was going to do was to take away Gwen and Ethan's custody of Jane.

Theresa got home she went to Alistar's study and picked up the phone and called Judge Reilly and said "Judge Riley this is Theresa Crane, I have a favor to ask you." "What is it Mrs. Crane." "I want you to take Gwen and Ethan Winthrops custody rights to Jane Winthrop away so that only I have custody of her." "Whats in it for me?" "Anything you want." "I want some Timeshares in Hawaii and a Yacht." "It's yours." "Thank you Mrs. Crane, I'll have social services over with the paperwork to take away Ethan and Gwen Winthrops rights to Jane Winthrop away." "Thank you Judge Reilly." Then Theresa called the bank to close the Hotchkiss womens bank account and make it so that they couldn't access it.

Theresa was going to make Gwen and Rebecca pay for all the pain that they had caused her and her family. Theresa called the bank and she said "Hello it's Theresa Crane." "What is it you want Mrs. Crane?" "I want to freeze Gwen and Rebecca Hotchkisses accounts and they cant access their money oh and give it away." "What should I do with the money Mrs. Crane?" "Give it to the poor including the Lopez-Fitzgerald family." "Yes of course, right away Mrs. Crane." "Thank you name what you want and I'll give it to you." Theresa heard what she said and said "One million dollars? Ok it's yours." "Thank you Mrs. Crane, I'll take care of the Hotchkiss Women's bank account right away." "Thank you have a good day."

Theresa hung up the phone and went to the mini bar that Alistar had in his office and poured herself a glass of brandy and sat back in Alistar's office chair she said to herself looking around at her pictures of her children "to Gwen and Rebecca's downfall" and smiled for once the odds were in her favor and Gwen and Rebecca were going to lose everything she said "Oh Gwen and Rebecca I'm going to make you pay for ruining my family and ruining my relationship with Ethan and then I'm going to prove to him that you two framed me for the tabloid scandal and by the time I'm through with you, your going to be sorry you ever messed with Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald." Theresa took a drink of her brandy and started doing some more work.

Part 1

Social Services arrived at the Crane mansion and knocked on the door and Gwen answered the door she said "how can I help you?" "Gwen Winthrop by order of Judge Rielly your custody rights to Jane Winthrop are taken away." "What, but Ethan and I have custody of her." "Not anymore and it was only temporary custudy Mrs. Winthrop. So your out of here." "My husband and I live here, my mother is married to Julian Crane." "Mrs. Theresa Crane is the one who's calling the shots now Mrs. Winthrop, according to Alistar Crane's will. Theresa Crane is the one who calls the shots now and Theresa Crane has soul custody of Jane Winthrop."

Theresa smiled at Gwen and she said "Damn you Theresa! You killed my son and daughter and now your taking my other daughter away!" Gwen attacked Theresa but the guards pulled her off of Theresa and the person from social services said "I can't understand how the judge could've granted temporary custody of Jane Winthrop to you Mrs. Winthrop, is beyond me. Your very unstable." Theresa said "Jane is my daughter Gwen not yours and it's your own fault that you lost Sarah and your son!" Theresa said to Gwen "I'll kill you Theresa." Gwen was trying to break free some more of the Crane guards took a hold of Gwen and Theresa said "Karma is a bitch isn't Gwen." Ethan came in and said "Whats going on?" "Ethan I don't have custody of Jane anymore." Gwen said Theresa rolled her eyes and said "as usual Gwen when things don't go your way you cry to Ethan." Ethan said "How can you do this to Gwen Theresa!" Theresa said "How can I do this to Gwen? What about all the things shes done to me and my family Ethan! Huh?"

Ethan said "What are we going to do?" "Don't worry Ethan I still have money we can leave Harmony and start a new life somewere else." Someone said "Gwen Winthrop." "Thats me." "Here." The delivery man handed Gwen a manilla envelope and Gwen opened it and "Damn that Theresa!" "What is it Gwen?" "Theresa had mothers and my account locked up we cant access our account and giving our money to the poor and back to daddy alone. I'd better inform mother."

Gwen went to talk to Rebecca and Ethan said to himself "Theresa what has happend to you. God help me even after whats going on I still love her, am I paying for doing the right thing instead of fallowing my heart." Ethan then realized that Theresa was using her status as Alistars wife to make Gwen and Rebecca pay for all the misery they have put her family through.

Which made Ethan know that she would eventually realize all the power she had to destroy Gwen and Rebecca like they had used the Crane money and power to destroy Theresa and her family.

Gwen said "Mother." "What is it Gwenie." "Were in trouble, Theresa had my custody rights to Jane taken away and she also called the bank to freeze are assets and accounts and giving our money away." Rebecca said "You mean we've sunk to the status of poor people. We have to get jobs like normal people." "Oh God this is a nightmare mother and I can feel that it will only be a matter of time until she has the evidence to prove we framed her for exposing Ethan's paternity I'm going to lose my husband." "Don't worry Gwennie, the little Taco Bell might have all the power in the world but she's not going to be able to find the evidence. It's destroyed." "I wish I could believe that mother, but I bet Alistar has the proof somewhere in the Mansion."

Theresa was looking around in all the rooms and knocked on all the walls she found a wall that didn't sound hallow she opened it and said "Oh My God this must be Alistar's secret room." She snooped around and saw a tape that was labeled Gwen and Rebecca." She smiled "This is probably the proof I need to pull the final plug on Gwen and Rebecca Hochkiss."

Theresa turned the lights on and also found several other tapes, DVD's and CDs and disk's she was pleased she found all of Alistars secrets he had on everyone in Harmony. She took the tabloid tape first she wanted to spend some time with her children and took it to her room, she was holding Jane, Theresa was going to look at all the other secrets that Alistar had maybe she could give closure to some other familes in Harmony and help rebuild the Bennett family, Theresa had always suspected that Ivy was behind breaking up Sam and Graces' marriage. She closed the wall and remembered were the room was and went to her room and put the tape in and for sure it showed Gwen and Rebecca in Ivy's room reading the letter she wrote to Sam that was scanned into Theresa's computer and talked about how they were going to use it to ruin Ethan and Theresa's wedding, then the tape showed Gwen using a payphone to call the tabloid magazine making sure to tell them to frame Theresa for it.

She smiled this was the proof she needed to prove her innocence to Ethan and smiled at her daughter she said "Sweetie I'm going to get your daddy back." She gave her a kiss and said "I finally have the proof I need to expose your step mothers true colors. That she's a lying decetful women." Theresa was going to make sure she didn't say any bad words in front of her daughter and notticed that Jane screwed up her face in disgust at the mention of her stepmother Theresa laughed and said "I don't like her either sweetie."

She took the tape and went to find Ethan and said "Ethan." He saw her and said "What is it Theresa?" "I want to show you something. I found the proof that I'm innocent about the tabloid scandal and that it was Gwen and Rebecca who exposed your paternity to the tabloids." Ethan said "Theresa not this again. Gwen would never do that to me." "I'm telling you Ethan I have the proof right here that Gwen and Rebecca destroyed your life not me. Sit down!" She said Ethan did and put the tape in and showed it to Ethan, he watched the tape and sat in silence and said "Oh My God." Ethan took Theresa in his arms and said "I'm so sorry Theresa, I should've believed you and I should've suspected that Gwen and Rebecca were the ones who framed you." He kissed her she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck and he had his around her waist. "I love you Theresa." "I love you to." "I have to ask how did you find it?" "I found the room that Alistar has all his secrets in." "How do you know?" "There was tapes, CD-ROMs, Disk and DVD's. The room was full of them."

More Secrets revealed

The next morning Theresa went back to the room and was going to look some of the other secrets, one she saw said 'Luis and Marty' she said "I wonder what this one is." She picked up the tape and put it in and watched it this one showed that Luis wasn't dead that he and it also showed were Beth and Marty were. She saw a CD-ROM that said 'Chris Booth' "Isn't this Sheridan's new boyfriend? I should inform Sheridan that Luis is still alive. I should've believed her and Luis soul connection. I remember when everyone thought that Sheridan was dead Luis could feel that she was still alive and Sheridan said she could feel that Luis was still alive when everyone thought he was dead."

Theresa put the CD-ROM in the computer and it showed Chris talking with Otto and Theresa realized that Chris was working for Otto to keep Luis captive. Theresa said "I knew that Chris was no good. I should inform Sheridan about this to." Theresa watched some more of the DVD's and CD-ROMs and learned more secrets one of them was of Ivy paying David to pose as Grace's first husband and blackmailing Eve by threatening to expose her past with Julian and their love child unless she told Sam and Grace that John was David and Graces' son. Theresa said "I knew that Ivy was responsible for breaking up Sam and Graces' marriage."

She then saw another one that showed that Chad wasn't Eve and Julian's son. Theresa was glad to learn that because then maybe she could get her best friend back with Chad. She saw that Kay learned about Ivy and David's deception, but she didn't tell Sam and Grace because she was so mad at Grace. Theresa wasn't going to tell Fox though because she knew that her best friend was happy with Kay and that Kay was happy with Fox and she wasn't going to cause Kay to lose Fox even though she knew what secrets could do if they stayed hidden. Theresa then noticed that Alistar also knew were Charity was. "I'm going to have to call Miguel."

Theresa said "Thats enough for now." She left the secret room and locked it up again. Theresa learned so many secrets today she would have to figure out the best way to reveal all the secrets. She was overwhelemed by all the secrets she learned she and Ethan were back together again, but knew that if Alistar came out of his coma she would have to go back to Alistar's wife and she and Ethan would have to be having an affair and Ethan was in the proces of divorcing Gwen and realized what kind of person that Gwen Hotchkiss really was.

Theresa went to see Ethan and he said "What is it?" "I went back to the secret room again. Oh Ethan I learned so many secrets today." "Any other ones about me?" "No, but I did learn that your mother was the one who broke up Sam and Graces' marriage." Ethan was in shock and he said "are you sure?" "Yes Ethan I'm postive and she's also trying to break up Fox and Kay's relationship, by using Valerie. Wait a minute Ethan I also found out that Sarah wasn't your daughter that Gwen used her to get you to marry her, because she knew you were considering marrying me so when she had her interview in New York she had a fling with some guy."

"Oh my God. Theresa I want to marry you." "I do to Ethan, but I can't." She said miserably. "Why not?" "Ethan I'm still married to Alistar." "I know you want to break free from his rape and torture Theresa besides the old man is on his death bed in coma." "I know Ethan but the doctors say that he still has brain activity and that he could still wake up from his coma. I can't divorce him Ethan or else he's going to take my little boy away and I'm never going to see Little Ethan again and then Alistar is going to raise my son to be a ruthless monster. I've tried so hard to raise him to be a good boy, and if I divorce Alistar he's going to raise my son to be ruthless monster, you know that Alistar made Little Ethan into his heir." Ethan felt his heart break for the women he loved. "So thats why your still with him, because Alistar threatend to take Little Ethan away from you." "Yes I have to deal with being your mistress unless Alistar dies."

Theresa placed her face in her hand and Ethan said placing his hands on her shoulders "What is it Theresa?" "I can't even think about what I went through everynight before Alistar went into his coma. He raped me repeatively everynight and I couldn't fight him off for the sake of my son so I wouldn't lose him. Oh Ethan it's horrible to think about, and if he does come out of his coma I'm going to be facing that nightmare again and again. I even shudder when I think about him touching me I feel like I just want to die and that I'm worthless whenever he rapes me." Ethan kissed the back of her head and held her in his arms said "I wish there was something I could do to help." "There is. Make love to me Ethan." Theresa said she kissed him and he kissed her back "I want to do that Theresa. I've dreamed about it for a long time." The two of them kissed each other passionately and Ethan lowered Theresa down on the sofa in the study and made love to her.

Part 2

The next day Theresa was going to talk to Sheridan about Luis and Chris she and Ethan had fallen asleep together last night after they made love again. Theresa really didn't want to be Ethan's mistress but knew she had no choice for her son's sake unless Alistar died. Theresa arrived at the cottage and saw Sheridan looking at her pictures of Luis and she was crying and said "Luis I don't care what anyone says I can feel your still alive, even though the evidence was right in front of me that you were dead, but I know deep in my heart and soul that your still alive." Theresa knocked on the door and Sheridan answered she said "What is it Theresa?" "Sheridan, I need to talk to you. Can I come in?" Sheridan said "of course." Theresa went into the cottage and they sat down and said "I found out a lot of secrets Sheridan and one of them was about Luis and Marty. You were right Luis wasn't dead."

Sheridan said "Oh My God. What else did you find out." Theresa hesitated and said "It's about Chris he's working for Otto and Alistar. To keep Luis captive." Sheridan was in shock and said "Were's Marty and Luis Theresa?" "The same place that Alistar had Rachel held captive at a house on one of the isolated islands of Hawaii." "Oh God! I'm cursed Theresa." She said "No your not Sheridan." "I want to find the man I love and my son. Weres Beth?" "She's hidding in Rome, I'm going to call Crane security in Rome to find her and arrest her for attempted murder and kidnapping. I would feel at peace if I did the same thing to Gwen with the same charges attempted murder and kidnapping." Theresa took her hand and said "I'll help you, I'll call the airport and get the Crane Jet ready for take off. Come on." Theresa said taking Sheridan to the Crane mansion and called the airport to get the Crane jet fueled if needed and ready for take off.

For a wedding present for Fox and Kay she was going to let them use the Crane jet to go on their honeymoon and set it up so they have a perfect romantic wedding and she was going to stop Ivy from trying to break them up. Sheridan said "Why are you doing this for me Theresa after taking Gwen's side when it came to your daughter," "because unlike Alistar I'm going to use the Crane money and power for good and also because Luis is my brother and he loves you. Since I'm Alistar's wife and he's in coma I'm in control of the Crane empire. Which includes the money and power." She made the call to the airport and set it up for Sheridan to find Marty. Theresa said "I'm going to come with Sheridan." "Thank you." "Before we leave though I'm going to tell Mama and Papa about Luis." "OK I'll meet you at the airport." Sheridan said.

"OK." Theresa was going to make a warning to Rachel and Katherine if they tried to destroy her parents ceremony. Theresa called one of the maids and the maid said "What is it Mrs. Crane?" "Have Rachel and Katherine meet me in the study." "Right away." Phyllis said and Theresa went to Alistar's study she said to herself taking out a roll of paper that was a restraining order for Katherine, "Rachel Katherine I'm going to keep you from ruining mama and papa's renewal ceremony." Phyllis said "Mrs Crane." "Yes Phyllis." "There here." "Send them in."

Katherine and Rachel came in and Theresa said "I have a warning for you two." "What is it Theresa." Katherine asked "As you know my folks are going to renew their wedding vows, and I'm going to warn you. If either one of you try to interfer with my parent's renewal ceremony I'm going to make you regret it and kick you out of the Mansion. I mean it especially you Katherine, I have a restraining order here to keep you from going within 20 feet of mama and papa. Katherine I bet that if you had stayed gone that mama and papa would've rebuilt their relationship. Mama and Papa were rebuilding there marriage and then you decided to come back! You should've stayed gone!" Theresa said looking seriously at the twin sisters "Alistar gave me the power to do whatever I want should something happend to him, am I making myself clear?" Katherine and Rachel nodded and she said "now go." They left and Theresa went to see her parents to tell them about Luis.

Theresa entered her parent's house and she said "mama papa." Pilar and Martin came in and Martin said "What is it Theresa." "I want you two to know. Sheridan was right Luis is not dead. He's alive." Pilar said "but Mija they found and indetified your brothers body." "Trust me mama, I found the room that Alistar has all his secrets in and one of them was about Marty and Luis." "Are they safe sweetheart?" Martin asked.

"I don't know papa, I hope so all I knows is that Alistar has them captive on an isolated island. Sheridan and I are going to go rescue them I have the Crane Jet ready for take off and Sheridan is waiting for me at the airport. Now you two should get some rest yourself and get ready for your renewal ceremony." Pilar said "Mija can I talk to you for a minute." "Sure." Theresa said and Pilar said "excuse me Martin." "Of course honey." Martin and Pilar shared a kiss and then he hugged Theresa and went to his room.

Pilar said "Is that sex hungry slut Katherine going to ruin our renewal ceremony Theresita?" "Don't worry mama, I took care of it. I warned both Katherine and Rachel that I would make them pay if they tried to ruin yours and papa's renewal ceremony. I even got a restraining order to keep that homewreaking slut Katherine from going within 20 feet of the two of you." "I hope that Martin loves me again and that he's not just renewing our vows because of Alistar." "I think so mama I've seen him. Papa wants to remarry you." Theresa said reashuringly "In fact papa stop by to see me at work last week and he told me how thankful he is that fate is giving him a second chance with you." "Really Theresa, oh yes you get your belief in fate from your father."

"Are you sure that it's not because of your evil husband; mija I wish you would leave him. You wouldn't have to deal with him raping you anymore." "God mama you have no idea how much I wish I could leave him especially since Ethan and I are back together and we want to get married but I can't mama I have to deal with Alistar's sexual assult, for my son's sake plus his will gave me complete control of the Crane Empire, including keeping Ethan and Gwen from taking Jane away and making sure that Katherine doesn't ruin yours and papa's renewal ceremony. I'm going to be there for you and papa's renewal ceremony." "Thank you Mija." Theresa and Pilar hugged and Theresa said "I'd better head to the airport Sheridan is waiting for me." "I cant wait to see my son again." "I'll bring him back mama." Theresa left her parents house and Martin said "what is it Pilar?" "Martin I'm just worried about Theresita again." "I know me to, she got herself into this mess with Alistar though and I blame myself I shouldn'tve left you and the kids." "Martin thats all in the past I'm just happy to have you back in my life." They hugged and he kissed the back of her head "I know and she can't leave him or else she's going to lose Little Ethan."

"My poor grandson; no doubt that he's going to make Little Ethan into a ruthless monster if Alistar lives and Theresa leaves him." Martin said Pilar and Martin embraced each other and Martin said "Like Theresa said sweetheart we need to get our rest for a wedding renewal ceremony." "Right." Pilar and Martin kissed each other.

Theresa arrived at the airport and Sheridan said "Did you tell them." "Yes, come on lets rescue Luis and Marty." "Right." Theresa instructed the pilots to take off to save Luis and Marty.

Part 3

Theresa and Sheridan sat down in the seats on the Crane jet "I should've trusted yours and Luis' soul connection Sheridan. I mean when everyone thought you were dead Luis could feel that you were still alive and you were." "It's ok Theresa, if anyone should applogize I should for all the times that I defended Gwen for taking your daughter away, because I know what you went through when Beth took Marty away from me. I should've been on your side when it came to Jane." "Well Alistar made it so that Gwen and Ethan can't leave with Jane." "I thought they were seperated, because he found out that Gwen and Rebecca framed you for the tabloid incident." "I'm glad I proved my innocence." "How do you think Luis is going to take your folks renewing their wedding vows?"

"Probably not to well, he still hates papa for abandoning us." "I thought you did to." "I did but Ethan convinced me to give papa another chance. Plus I know that he's in love with mama again and wants to renew their wedding vows. I've seen it in his eyes he's in love with mama again. I'm going to have to call Miguel to come home for their ceremony." "Is he still looking for Charity?" "Yes but I found out were she is. Sheridan I think that when we find Luis and Marty you two should get married and what a better place to get married then in Hawaii. You two can finally get married; without Alistar ruining it."

"My best friend ruined our wedding, or should I say ex-bestfriend." "Well if you two get married in Hawaii nothing can stop you. Ethan and I want to get married so bad but we can't because of the aggreement I signed." "Even though he's on his deathbed." "I know but the doctors say he's still alive and has brain activity. So we have to have an affair unless Alistar dies. Even though I know that my husband has all those mistress'" "Even though you've got all this power." "I don't care about power Sheridan I just want to be with Ethan and have us be married like we should've been by now and to give my children a full fledge father figure something that I never had, but I used the Crane money and power for karma on Gwen and Rebecca." The co-pilot came in and said "Mrs. Crane." "Yes Micheal?" Theresa said "Were approaching our destination." Theresa said "is the runway clear for landing." "Mitch is getting the clearence right now." "Ok great." Micheal left the passenger section and then a couple of minutes later came back and said "Were now landing Mrs. Crane." "Ok thank you Micheal."

The Crane jet landed on Hawaii and Theresa led Sheridan to the house that Otto was keeping Luis captive at. Sheridan said "Luis is here. I can feel it he's in that house over there." Sheridan said pointing to a run down old house. Theresa said "Stay here Sheridan." "Theresa the love of my life and my son are in there." "I know Sheridan but I'm going to deal with this myself; after all I'm Alistar's wife." "OK."

Otto saw people approaching and went to them and he said "What are you doing here." Theresa faced Otto and crossed her arms in front of her chest and said "Otto I demand you release Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald." Otto said "Hay missy I'm just following orders of Alistar Crane." Theresa showed him her wedding ring and said "thats funny Otto, because I am Mrs. Alistar Crane, my husband gave me ownership of the whole Crane Empire and I demand you release my brother now. Alistar is in coma so now I'm running things and I order you to release my brother." Otto became scared and said "Yes, right away Mrs. Crane." "Show me were he is." "Yes, yes Mrs. Crane." "Thank you." Otto led her into the house and Theresa said "Luis!" Luis heard his sister and said "Theresa!" Theresa heard her brothers voice and followed it. She saw her brother in an upper room she said "Oh Luis! Thank god your alive!" She ran towards him and hugged him, he hugged her back and she said "Are you and Marty Ok?" "Yes were fine I even have Marty with me. Is Sheridan here." "Yes Luis Sheridan is with me. She came with because she wanted to see you again." "I'm still trapped here." "No your not. I had Otto release you."

"How?" "I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell you this but I was forced to marry Alistar." "What! Wheres the bastard?" "He's in a coma Luis, and now I'm in charge of the Crane Empire. I know your not happy but I'm using the crane power and money for good." "I want to see Sheridan Theresa." "Come on." Theresa picked up Marty and they left the house and they approached were Sheridan was waiting.

Sheridan saw Luis and said "Luis!" She ran towards him and hugged him tightly he hugged her back and said "Oh God Sheridan I've missed you so much." "I've missed you to. I love you." "I love you to." Theresa couldn't help but get emotional at their reuniting and Sheridan said "Oh Marty! I thought I'd never see you again." She hugged her beloved son and Luis embraced both of them.

After they reunited Luis said "Sheridan I still want to marry you will you marry me?" "Yes Luis! Theresa suggested we get married here in Hawaii." "I want to do that to Sheridan but we don't have any witnesses." Theresa said "I could probably pull a few strings and make some calls and you two could probably get married as soon as possible." Luis said holding her hands "What do you say Sheridan. Let's finally get married." Sheridan smiled and said "Oh God Luis I can't think of anything more romantic then getting married here in Hawaii." The two of them kissed while Theresa held Marty in her arms.

Theresa said "How about we take the Crane Jet to go to Honalulu." Sheridan and Luis smiled at each other and said "We don't want to wait any longer sis we've waited forever to get married." Luis said. "Ok I'll get on the phone and make the calls." Luis and Sheridan hugged Theresa and she handed them back Marty while she took out her cellphone and made the calls she needed so that Sheridan and Luis could finally get married of course using her status as Mrs. Alistar Crane helped more.

She said "Ok thanks, bye." Theresa closed her cellphone and put it back in her new purse of course she used the Crane money to treat herself to a shopping spree and got new designer clothes, shoes and a new purse and treated herself to a manicure and pedicure she went towards Sheridan and Luis who were bonding with there son and she smiled at Luis and Sheridan as she finished her calls and said "It's all taken care of theres a courthouse here that you two can get married at and they'll be a judge there." "Thats wonderful! Thank you so much Theresa." Luis said as they both hugged her and Luis said "Isn't it wonderful were finally getting married." "Finally." Sheridan said and the two of them kissed. Theresa cleared her throat and she said "Luis you might want to shave and you two might want to find some more formal clothes." "Is there a town nearby?" "Yes we saw one on the way in."

Theresa said, they went to the town and shoped around at the stores looking for dresses a tux and flowers Theresa helped Sheridan pick out a dress and Theresa picked out a lilac dress for Sheridan and Theresa chose a light blue dress she called Ethan, Pilar, Paloma Fox and Kay to be witnesses at Sheridan and Luis' wedding she considered asking Martin to come but realized that it wouldn't make Luis very happy and Luis was shaving his beard.

Theresa went to the airport to wait for Ethan, Pilar, Paloma, Fox and Kay to arrive, in a couple hours she saw them arrive together. Ethan went towards Theresa and kissed her she kissed him back. Theresa said "Come on everyone." Theresa, Ethan, Pilar, Paloma, Fox and Kay followed her out to the limo and they all got in and went to the town and they all got out and Theresa told them that she picked out the tuxes and dresses for everyone. Pilar hugged her beloved son and said "Oh Mijo thank God your alive." Luis hugged her back. "I was so worried that my two oldest sons were gone forever."

Theresa, Ethan, Pilar, Paloma, Fox and Kay arrived at the at the beach waiting for Luis and Sheridan. The two of them signed their marriage license and then the judge said he was ready for them. Sheridan and Luis held hands and he said "here we are Sheridan, we're finally going to get married." "Yes, Luis finally." They kissed each other and Theresa handed Sheridan the tropical flowers she chose to have, Sheridan even had some tropical flowers in her hair and they were getting married on the beach the sun was starting to set, bathing the beach in beautiful breath taking colors.

Fox and Kay sat down holding hands and Ethan was Luis' best man and Theresa was Sheridan's maid of honor and Pilar and Paloma were sitting down next to each other Paloma was holding Marty. Kay said "Fox do you think our wedding is going to be this romantic?" "I hope so Kay. I just wish the planets would become alligned. I really want to marry you." "Will just have to keep our eye on the news reports and the planets Fox." Fox and Kay despertly wanted to get married but knew they had to wait until the planets were alligned to get engaged or else it'll destroy their relationship "Right." They kissed and watched as Sheridan and Luis approached the judge ready to get married holding hands. Fox and Kay were also holding hands fantasing about their wedding and being a family with Maria.

Sheridan and Luis approached the judge as the judge married them and when they pleged their eternal love for each other and were declared husband and wife. Ethan and Theresa looked longingly at each other wishing they could get married to with Sheridan and Luis, but knowing they couldn't unless Alistar died and knowing that Martin and Pilar were going to renew their wedding vows and that Fox and Kay were going to eventually get married didn't help either. While Sheridan and Luis made their vows and exchanged there rings Ethan and Theresa made silent vows to each other; knowing that if they could they would be having a double wedding with Sheridan and Luis.

Part 4

They all arrived back in Harmony Sheridan and Luis were finally married, on the way back Sheridan told Luis everything that has happened. Theresa said "Luis I think I need to tell you something a lot has happend." He kissed Sheridan and said "I'll meet you at the cottage." "Ok." Sheridan said they kissed and she went back to the cottage Theresa told Luis everything that has happened. "Theresa what has happend?" Luis asked "mama and papa are renewing their vows." "Why aren't you upset about this Theresa?" Luis asked "because mama is happy Luis." "What about that slut Katherine? Papa wants her." "Luis you and Sheridan are married now so Katherine is your mother-in-law." "I know but still that doesn't stop me from hating her." "Papa wants to renew his vows with mama, he's fallen in love with her again." "I just don't want mama to get hurt again by that bastard." "I know me either Luis, and besides thats our father your talking about."

"He lost his right to be our father when he abandond us to fend for ourselves Theresa." "He's making it up to us Luis, all of us. He's making amends for abandoning us." "Do you honestly believe that?" Luis asked "Yes, he's proven it, he's been spending time with Little Ethan and Maria and he's been spending time with me whenever I'm not working. He's been trying to be a better father to us. Besides like I said mama is happy. I feel that she deserves someone better then papa, but papa makes her happy we should be supportive of mama Luis." "Your right Theresa I should support this for mama's sake." Luis and Theresa hugged and he went to meet Sheridan.

Theresa and Ethan arrived at the mansion they sat down on the couch kissing. They heard a voice say "Theresa get your hands the hell off my son." Ethan and Theresa turned towards her and Theresa gave her a fierce look and Ethan looked angerly at his mother. Ethan realized the look that Theresa had and said "I'll meet you upstairs." "Ok."

They kissed and Theresa went towards Ivy crossing her arms. "What the hell do you have telling me what to do Ivy?" "Your a sex hungry slut, my son deserves better then you." Theresa said "dont mess with me Ivy. I know that your responsible for breaking up Sam and Graces marriage and I know your trying to break up Fox and Kay to. You know, I could go to Sam and tell him the truth and he would break off your engagment so fast it would make your head spin and Sam would go to whatever lengths to find Grace and reconsile with her, just like Miguel is doing trying to find Charity."

"Theresa you don't have to do that." "Why not? Should I just let you break up Fox and Kay they're happy they love each other; at least there would be one happy couple in Harmony. I feel I should tell Sam the truth. Ethan knows and he hates you as you could tell." "You don't have any proof Theresa, and besides who would believe you your nothing but a lying tramp who deserves to suffer with Alistar! You ruined my sons life by exposing my secret." Theresa chuckled and said "Actually Ivy it was Gwen and Rebecca that exposed your secret not me just like I always suspected and I found the proof of that to." "Then prove it to me." "Ok." Theresa went to get the tape and showed it to Ivy, and she stood speechless, and felt like a fool. Theresa loved seeing the look that Ivy had on her face. "If you try to destroy Fox and Kay's relationship anymore Ivy, I'm going to tell Sam everything and he'll never forgive you and break off your engagment. I don't think that even Ethan is ever going to forgive you either for what you did to Sam and Graces' marriage. I have to go somewere."

Theresa left Ivy standing there and Theresa went to the garage and used one of Alistar's many cars to visit Fox and Kay and talk to Kay. Theresa arrived at Tabitha's place and knocked on the door Kay Bennett answered and said "Theresa what are you doing here?" Theresa said "I need to talk to you Kay alone." "Ok." Kay said, she came out and said "Were do you want to go?" "How about we sit down over there." Theresa said gesturing to the picnic table that was in the Bennett's yard. "Ok." The two of them sat down and Kay said "What do you need to tell me?" "I know Kay." "Know what?" "I know that you know that Ivy broke up your parents marriage." "How did you find out?" "I found all of Alistar's secrets. Kay you need to tell Fox the truth and you need to tell your father the truth to." "I know but I'm worried about losing him Theresa. I love Fox with all my heart and I'm afraid that I'll lose him if I tell him the truth and I can't tell daddy because I don't think he'll believe me." "Well you never know unless you try."

Theresa took her hand and said "Kay you need to tell Fox everything, honesty is very important in a relationship especially if you two are planing to get married. Kay do you want this secret to be over your head after you and Fox get married? You know a part of me wonders if I had told Ethan after I found out the truth before we got married that we would be married by now and our wedding hadn't been stoped by Gwen and Rebecca's need for revenge because Ethan decided to marry the housekeepers daughter over Gwen." "Like I said Theresa, I want to tell Fox the truth but I'm afraid he'll hate me if I do." "He loves you Kay, but trust me. If he finds out you knew the truth before you tell him he's only going to hate you more and if he truly loves you then he'll eventually forgive you. I know from experience, I lost Ethan several times because of my lies, but he forgave me because he truly loves me and if Fox truly loves you then he'll forgive you eventually Fox will be mad at you I admit that, but if he loves you he'll forgive you. If you tell him and your father, then Ivy won't be able to come between you and Fox anymore." "So Ivy is trying to break us up. I knew it." "Why didn't you tell your parents in the first place?"

"I was very angry at my mom for all the times she stood up for Charity when it came to Miguel and I did try to tell my parents but they didn't believe me not that I blame them because of all the times I've lied in the past." "Let me ask you something Kay. Whats worst, you telling Fox the truth or having him find out from someone else?" Kay looked down and said "I would rather tell him the truth then having him find out some other way." "Then do that, and I'll even talk with Fox. I don't want you two to lose your happiness because of something you did a long time ago. Listen to your heart Kay, what is your heart telling you?" "My heart is telling me to tell Fox the truth." "Then do." "Ok Theresa I'll tell Fox and my dad the truth." Theresa smiled and hugged the other women and Kay hugged her back and said "Thank you for helping me find the courage to tell Fox the truth." "If you want Kay I'll talk to Fox first." "No your right Theresa I need to tell him the truth."

Telling Fox the Truth

Theresa went inside with Kay and she said "It's now or never Kay." "Right." Kay went upstairs and called for Fox and she saw him in the nursery with Maria and Endora. He turned towards her and smiled "Hay Kay." He went over and kissed her "I was just watching the kids." "Can I talk to you Fox." Kay said and had a somber look on her face. "It must be serious."

"It is." "Ok but lets go to the book Cafe so that we don't wake the kids." Fox and Kay left Tabitha's house and held hands and walked to the Book Cafe they got something to drink and sat down. Kay sat there nervous and he said "Come on Kay tell me." Kay played with her hands and he took her hands and said "Kay please tell me. You can tell me anything" "I want to but I'm afraid you'll hate me." "I could never hate you I love you." "Well you know when my mom left with David Hastings." "Yes because he was her first husband." "Thats not true. Your mother paid him to pose as my moms first husband so she could break up my parents."

He let go of her hand and he said "So you knew the truth all this time." "Yes you must hate me." "Why didn't you tell your parents." "I tried to when I was pregnant with Maria but they didn't believe me." "Is there anything else you've been keeping from me?" "No, no Fox, nothing else." "I had a feeling that my mother broke up your parents." "I mean when I first arrived in Harmony Theresa told me that your parents had like a total storybook marriage and all of a sudden her 'first husband' showed up. It's sad that mother is trying to be a good mother to Fancy and I now, she never cared about us when we were growing up. She always favored Ethan over Fancy, Veronica and I." Kay took his hand and said "I'm sorry to hear that Fox. No one should have to go through that." He smiled and said "Thank you." "I can't believe your not mad at me." "I won't lie I was when you first told me but then when you told me that you tried to tell your parents my anger drained besides I love you to much, to dump you over something you did a long time ago." "Really? You still want to marry me?" "Of course." Fox kissed Kay and they went home.

Part 5: Seeing Katherine's True Colors

Theresa had suggested to Pilar and Martin to have there ceremony at the mansion and they had agreed and Theresa had told Martin that it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.

That night Martin was sitting down in his room at the mansion he was looking forward to remarrying Pilar again, he's realizing his love for her is growing again. Katherine entered the room. Martin said "Katherine you probably shouldn't be here." "Martin don't you realize we belong together." "No Katherine, my future is with Pilar and my family. I love them." "We were together for twenty years Martin." "Thats in the past I had five wonderful children with Pilar." She tried to kiss him and seduce him and Martin gasped, he moved away from her and said "You know I'm remarrying Pilar tomarow." "Please don't marry her." She tried to kiss him again but Martin moved away and looked shocked at her like he was seeing a different side to her.

"Oh my God Katherine. My family is right you are just as bad as the other Cranes. I never saw this side to you before." "I want us to leave together. We can leave right now and head back to Mexico when it was just the two of us and you forgot about your gutter rat family. You deserve so much better then the Crane housekeeper." Martin was enranged and he said "How dare you call my family names like that, you really are a Crane Katherine! Ever since you found out your sister was alive you've been trying to seduce me away from Pilar and take me away from my family! This is just low that your seducing me the night before my ceremony to Pilar and calling my family gutter-rats I wonder how Paloma would feel if she heard what you called her brothers and sister she might be mad at Pilar but she loves her brothers and her sister. Theresa is finally starting to forgive me and treating me like her father again and I'm happy about that and I'm being apart of my grandchildren's lives and my love for Pilar is growing again. We had a very special bond with each other and I want it to grow again. Get out of here Katherine! I never want to see you again. I'm not going to let you take me away from my wife and my family! I thought you decided to leave me alone so that Pilar can be happy and thats not true is it? The only reason you were going to is to protect Sheridan." "No!" "Get the hell out of here Katherine! Now!" Katherine left the room and Martin felt he should tell Theresa.

Martin came out of his room and went to find Theresa, he went to her room the door was open and he saw her sitting at a desk in her room working on an evening gown design Martin said "Theresa." She turned towards him and said when she saw the look on her fathers face "Whats wrong papa?" "Katherine tried to seduce me." "Oh My God I told Katherine to leave you and mama alone. You didn't give in did you?" "No sweetheart I love your mother I want to rebuild our marriage and family." "Thank God. What did you do?" "I told her to get out and never come back. You, Luis and Pilar were all right that she's a real Crane, I never saw this side to her before but with her sister back I'm starting to realize she's just like Alistar a vindictive, scheming woman who would destroy anyone or anything to get what she wanted. I want to remarry your mother. She called all of you gutter rats." "That Bitch!" Theresa said "how dare she says that about our family!"

Theresa smiled and hugged her father and said "I'm glad to hear that papa." He hugged her back and said "thank you sweetheart. I just wish that you could break free from his sexual assult. If he comes out of his coma and start's raping you again I'm going to kill him." Martin said seriously "I'm never going to let him hurt you or use Little Ethan as a pawn ever again." Theresa said "Thank you papa. I'm strong though." "I know you are honey, just like your mother." She smiled and hugged her father again he hugged her back and placed a kiss on the back of her head. "Now get some rest papa, I'll make sure Katherine doesn't bother you again." "Thank you." Martin said "Get some rest now for your's and mama's ceremony." "I know." Martin hugged her again and went back to his room.

Theresa said "I warned Katherine to stay away from papa!" She put her silk robe on and stormed downstairs to find Katherine she saw her sitting in the living room with Rachel. She glared at them and said "get the hell out of my home both of you!" Rachel said "Like you can stop me." "Oh I can Rachel I'm Mrs. Alistar Crane remember, now both of you get the hell out of here or I'll get the gaurds to throw you out!" She called a couple of the Crane guards and one of them said "What is it Mrs. Crane?" "I have some trash to throw out; Katherine and Rachel." "Of course Mrs. Crane." The other guard said and tossed out Katherine and Rachel. "Thank you boys." "Your welcome." She said to Katherine "I'm going to make you pay for seducing my father and calling my family Gutter Rats Katherine, mark my words!"

Theresa closed the door on them and then went back upstairs to talk to her mother. The door was shut and Theresa knocked on the door Pilar said "come in." Theresa entered and Pilar said "Theresita what is it?" "Katherine tried to seduce papa." "That homewreaking slut! What happend." "Don't worry mama papa refused her seduction he told me he loves you and only you, and I tossed Katherine and Rachel out like the trash they are." "Thank God." "Get some sleep mama." "Ok." Theresa kissed her mother on the cheek and went back to bed.

She was glad, she was going to be their and so was Miguel and even Luis for mama and papa's ceremony. The next day Theresa had the servants decorate the mansion for her parents ceremony and finally by late afternoon the mansion was decorated and ready for the ceremony and Father Lonnigan had arrived at the mansion and Theresa was getting her mother ready to marry her father again.

"Are you excited mama?" "Yes I've waited so long for this Theresa and knowing that your father loves me and wants to fix our family makes it even better. Is Miguel and Luis coming?" "Yes they are. Miguel has come already but it was hard for him to stop searching for Charity. I know were she is so I'm going to tell him. You look so beautiful mama." "Thank you Mija." They hugged and Theresa said "Ready to get remarried to papa?" "Yes."

Theresa opened the door to the main room and Pilar followed her and Martin looked at Pilar and she looked at him and then Theresa went up the steps and Pilar followed and Martin and Pilar joined hands and approached father Lonnigan and started the ceremony after an hour Pilar and Martin recomited their lives to each other and re-exchanged rings Pilar had the same ring that Martin gave her before but she had to get Martin a new ring with Little Ethan as the ring bearer and Theresa and Ethan smiled at each other as they watched Pilar and Martin get remarried.

Ethan, Theresa, Sam, Ivy, Sheridan, Luis, Miguel, Paloma, Fox and Kay and several others were there even Eve, Julian, Whitney, Chad, Jessica and Simone were there to.

After the ceremony Theresa had even set up the mansion for the reception. Theresa went up to Miguel and said "I'm so glad your here Miguel." "I know but I hate that I had to stop looking for Charity." "Miguel I know were she is." "Where is she?" "She was in LA but I called her to come home and she did. "Were is she." Theresa gestured for Charity to come in and she was wearing the red dress of Ivy's that she redesigned for Harmony's Founder Day Dance. He said "Charity."

Miguel ran to greet her and hug her she hugged him back and said "I missed you Miguel." "I missed you to." The two of them kissed and spent most of the party dancing and just being together Theresa smiled that she was able to reunite them now if only she could receive news that her husband was dead then she and Ethan could get married they spent the ceremony dancing together to just like Fox and Kay, Sheridan and Luis, Fancy and Noah, Eve and Julian and Martin and Pilar and after the wedding.

Theresa and Ethan were dancing together and her cellphone rang, she looked at the caller ID and it was the hospital. Ethan said "Just take a message" "but Ethan this might be our chance to be together." "Ok." They held hands and Theresa answered the phone and said "hello." The doctor said "Mrs. Crane, your husband has died." "Are you sure?" "Yes he had a relapse and died." "Are you sure he's dead?" "Yes we checked all his vitals he's dead." "Thank you." Theresa hung up the phone and smiled largely. Ethan said "I'm guessing you recieved good news?" "Yes he's dead! I'm finally free from Alistar my son won't become a ruthless monster. Thank God."

"Defenently." Ethan smiled and lifted her up and spun her around and said "That is wonderful to hear." "Let's inform everyone." Theresa went to the table and picked up the microphone calling attention to everyone and telling them the news, there was applouse and cheer's as they heard that Alistar Crane was finally dead.

Part 6

Theresa couldn't believe her luck, first she reunited Charity and Miguel and then she recieved word that her husband was dead so now she and Ethan could get married and raise Little Ethan and Jane as a family. Eve was dancing with Julian and she said "I have to tell Ethan and Theresa something." "Ok." Julian said and they kissed and Eve went up to them.

Theresa said "Dr. Russell? How can we help you." "First of all, you can call me Eve and second of all, after Julian and I are married I'm going to go by the name of Dr. Johnson-Crane." "Ok, what is it?" "Well I did some test on Little Ethan and it turns out that he's your son." Ethan said "Our son?" "Yes." "Oh that's wonderful." Theresa said, she then hugged Eve and said "Thank you so much." "Of course, thank God that Alistar is dead."

Eve went back to Julian and they started dancing again. Theresa said "Let's go tell Little Ethan the news." "Yes then we can go celebrate and start planing our wedding and also go see our daughter." Ethan said "Oh Ethan I can't believe it you and I are finally going to get married." He smiled and combed his fingers through her hair and said "Me to I'm finally going to marry the women I love." "Maybe we can have a double wedding with Kay and Fox or Charity and Miguel." "Thats a great idea." They kissed each other and went to find their son, they found him playing with his toys. Theresa said "Little Ethan." "What is it mommy." "We have to tell you something." Ethan said "What Daddy Ethan." "Well buddy, I'm your father." "Really?" "Yes." Little Ethan hugged him and said "It's wonderful daddy." Theresa kissed her son and said "It's really late Little Ethan you need to go to bed" "but I'm not tired mommy." "Mommy doesn't really care." "Please cant I stay up a little longer?" "No." "Fine can I say goodnight to grandma and grandpa first." "OK you can say goodnight to Grandma and Grandpa." "OK." Theresa took Little Ethan to Martin and Pilar and said "Mama, Papa." "Yes Mija." "Little Ethan has to say go to bed and wants to say goodnight." "Ok."

Little Ethan hugged Martin and Pilar and said "Goodnight Grandma and Grandpa." "Goodnight Little Ethan." Martin and Pilar hugged and kissed Little Ethan and Theresa said "Ok it's time to go to bed Little Ethan." Theresa said "Ethan and I are going to go to bed to." Theresa said she hugged and kissed her folks and said "Congratulations mama, papa." "Goodnight sweetheart." Martin said as he and Pilar kissed her goodnight. "OK." Theresa took a hold of Little Ethan's hand and so did Ethan and then they put their son to bed and Ethan said taking her hands "How about we check on Jane and go have our own celebration." "I love the way you think." They shared a kiss and went to check on Jane. Ethan held her hand and they went to the nursery and saw their daughter standing up in her crib.

They put her back to sleep and went to Theresa's room to make love. Charity and Miguel were dancing together and she said "I missed you." "I missed you to. I love you." "I love you to." "Let's redo this." "What?" Miguel got down on one knee and said "Charity will you marry me." "Yes Miguel I'll marry you." He stood up and kissed her she kissed him back.

"Lets announce our engagment." Miguel said "Ok." Charity and Miguel went up to the microphone and announced there engagment and there was applouse and Pilar and Martin hugged and kissed there son and Charity. Martin said to Pilar "I can't believe how much I've missed out on our children's lives Pilar there all grown up. Luis is married Miguel is going to get married and soon Ethan and Theresa are going to be married and I have grandchildren." Pilar hugged and kissed her husband and said "don't worry about it Martin, the kids are just glad to have you back in their lives especially Theresita and Paloma is still living at home." "I thank God for that and for having you back in my life sweetheart." "Oh Martin. I love you I've missed you so much." "I've missed you to." Martin said, Pilar and Martin kissed and went back to dancing together.

Part 7

Theresa and Ethan were going to meet up with Fox and Kay because Fox called them and told them they wanted to meet up with them they were going to have a double date at the Seascape and Ethan and Theresa left their children with Charity and Miguel babysiting them because Martin and Pilar were on there honeymoon and went to Ireland, were Martin was originally from and Whitney and Chad had moved to LA to focus on their music after they found out they weren't related and they had gotten married in Vegas.

Theresa had sent Katherine and Rachel away not knowing were they were and not caring either since Theresa still had the Crane power at her disposal even though Alistar was dead and her son was not the heir anymore. Theresa had reinstated Fox as the Crane heir so that he could support Kay and Maria.

Ethan looked at the women he loved finally he and Theresa could get married since Alistar was dead and raise their children together, Ethan still couldn't believe that Little Ethan was his son. He and Theresa finally had their children but they wanted more children. Theresa was dressed and she said "Ready to go?" "Yes let's go meet up with Fox and Kay." Ethan found the engagment ring he gave to Theresa the night of Christmas Mass and she was wearing it again.

They arrived at the restraunt and Ethan and Theresa held hands and went to meet up with Fox and Kay and looked around for Fox and Kay the hostest said "May I help you?" "Yeah were with Fox Crane were a party of four?" "Yes come with me I'll take you to Mr. Crane's table." She grabbed two menus and led them to Fox and Kay's table. Theresa and Ethan sat down after Kay and Theresa shared a hug. Fox said "hay you two." "Hay Fox." Ethan said.

"Come and join us you two." Fox said, Ethan and Theresa sat down next to each other the waiter came up to them and said "Would you four like something to drink?" "Yes bring us three glasses of your finest champagne and some sparkling water for my lovely fiance." Fox said looking at Kay. "Right away Mr. Crane." The waiter said and went to get them a champagne bottle "Don't worry guys it's on me." Fox said "Ok." Theresa said. Fox then said "Thank you Theresa for reinstating me as the Crane heir." "Of course Fox your my best friend and Julian approved of it to." "He pretty much didn't have a choice Theresa." Ethan said "I know. Now why did you two want to meet us here?" Fox and Kay nodded at each other and Kay said "Well we've set a date for our wedding and we were wondering if maybe you two would like to have a double wedding with us." "Congratulations." Ethan said "When?" "Next month." "Thats cutting it a little close isn't it?" "We've been spending our time to plan our wedding since we set our engagment in stone." Fox said "I'm so proud of you two." Theresa said "Me to." Ethan said.

Fox and Kay smiled at each other and Fox said "tell them your other news." "Well it turns out well I'm pregnant." "Oh My God! I thought Miguel said you couldn't have any children." "There was a mistake on the testing, because Fox and I are now going to have a child of our own. It turns out that I can have children." "Oh Kay thats wonderful no women should have to be barren. I don't even think Gwen deserved to be barren." Theresa said "even though she brought her barreness on herself." "Theresa all three of us played a part in her barreness." "I know, but Gwen should've listened to the doctor when he told her to stay put, she was more interested in attacking me then making sure Sarah was delieverd safely. She blames me for everything that goes wrong in her life." "Your right she should've put Sarah's well being over attacking you." Kay said "don't worry Theresa Gwen can't bother you again." "I know Kay and I'm glad about that." The waiter came back with their finest champagne and put out four wine glasses out on the table and set it in an ice bucket next to the table and gave Kay her sparkling water.

Fox said "Why don't the four of us make a toast." "Good idea Fox." Ethan said. They each picked up the glasses and Theresa said "What should we toast to?" "How about true love and our futures." "Excellent idea Fox." Kay said all four of them said "To true love." They clanged there glasses together and took drinks.

"So tell us when are you two planing to get married?" "June 14." Kay said "Congratulations Ethan and I would love to have a double wedding with you right honey?" "Yes darling." Ethan said as the two of them held hands together. "You two are so perfect for each other." Kay said "Yeah fate is finally on our side." Theresa said and Ethan smiled lovingly at her.

They ordered their food and made some wedding plans. Theresa said "I'm so glad that I'll have papa there to give me away he already said he would be honored." "I guess whatever hatered you had for your father is gone now." Kay said taking another drink "Yeah, I'm still mad at him for leaving us when we were young but a lot of my hatered for papa is gone. What about you Kay?" Theresa took a drink of her champagne "Is your anger at your mother gone?" "Yeah it is. In fact dad called her and told her everything and now she's coming home. Hopefully mom coming home will help bring Jessica back home." "Kay you know I tried my best." "Yes Fox and I love you for it and dad thanks you for it to." She said giving him a kiss and he kissed her back as Ethan and Theresa smiled at them.

Ethan and Fox went to the bathroom and Theresa said "How is Maria?" "Great Fox is wonderful with her. You know I never thought I would ever get over Miguel or fall in love with anyone else but after Fox came into my life I did." "Thats nice to hear Kay. How do you feel about Miguel and Charity?" "Well I'm trying to be friends with Charity, but I've finally accepted that Miguel fell in love with Charity. You know in fact I'm glad that Miguel left to find her or else I never would've fallen in love with Fox. I would still be obsesing over and pinning after Miguel and trying to break Charity and Miguel up I have deep regrets for everything I put them through. Fox and I decided to find a place of our own to live and he's got a place for us because Tabitha was telling me that we can't stay at her place." "Yeah Ethan and I are going to move to our own place after were married and Mama, Papa and Paloma are going to move back to the house."

Kay said "I'll call you tonight Theresa." "Ok." Ethan and Theresa arrived at the mansion and went inside and saw her parents sitting in the living room "Mama papa! Your back!" She hugged her parents and they hugged her back and Theresa said "When did you get back?" "Just a couple hours ago. Thanks for the private jet Theresa" Martin said, "of course papa" Theresa said "How was Ireland?" "It was wonderful mija. Martin took me on a historic tour and we did a lot of touring in different cities it was beautiful there." "It sounds wonderful." Martin said "so sweetheart have you and Ethan set a date for the wedding?" "Yes papa, we're going to have a double wedding with Fox and Kay." "When are they going to get married?" Pilar asked "June 14th." Theresa said "thats cutting it kind of close isn't it honey?" Martin asked "I know papa, but Ethan and I have been wanting to get married for a long time and we would be now if it wasn't for Gwen and Rebecca." Theresa said as she and Ethan sat down with her parents.

"Welcome back you two." Ethan said "Thank you Ethan." Theresa said "I'm glad you two are back to." "Were is Paloma?" Pilar asked "She's sleeping over at Simone's." "What about Eve and Julian?" "Their out on a date so it's just me, the kids and Ethan and the maids, this house is pretty empty." Martin, Pilar and Ethan laughed and Martin said "I believe it honey."

Theresa, Ethan, Fox and Kay whenever they weren't working got together to make plans for their wedding; June 14th was drawing closer and the four of them got together to make the final plans for the wedding Chad and Whitney were back together since Theresa found out they weren't related and had gotten married in Hawaii. Fox and Ethan were getting wedding rings for their brides and Theresa and Kay were trying on there wedding dresses with Paloma, Whitney, Jessica and Simone helping chose there dresses. Kay said "Can you believe it Theresa. In just a week were going to be married to men of our dreams." "I know I've waited for this day my whole life Kay, and it's extra special knowing papa's going to be there to give me away."

"I'm glad mom's going to be there for Fox and I." Kay said "Are you glad she came back?" "Yes I am, Jessica's back home and our family is getting repaired and Noah is really happy to have mom back and Jessica got back together with Reese and away from that aweful Spike and Ivy is getting what she deserves for dad and Ethan to hate her." Kay said to Theresa.

Part 8

It was the day before the double wedding and Ethan and Theresa were in the park with there children. Little Ethan was playing on the playground while Theresa and Ethan were walking with Jane Ethan was holding Theresa's hand and she said "oh Ethan I can't believe that tommarow were going to be married." "Yes I know I can't wait." Ethan said and kissed her she kissed him back "In just 24 hours were going to be husband and wife." Theresa said.

"I know it's wonderful." They kissed again and Little Ethan said "Eww!" Ethan and Theresa laughed at there son and said "get use to it son." Ethan said.

Later that night Ethan had to work late at the garage Theresa was with Jane and Little Ethan playing with them. Gwen spied on her and said "I'm going to kill you Theresa you've taken everything from me now your going to pay and Ethan isn't here to save you." She carressed the knife she was holding.

Theresa put her children to bed and went to her and Ethan's room while Gwen followed her and snuck into the room and raised her knife and stabbed Theresa she screamed out in pain. Martin and Pilar were having a romantic dinner when they heard screaming from Theresa's room. Martin said "What the hell." "That came from Theresita's room." Pilar said.

They stood up and ran upstairs and so did Julian. Theresa fell forward and Martin caught her and he said "Theresa, sweetheart wake up." Martin said "Oh my God." Julian shouted "Eve!" Eve came inside and said "What is it Julian?" Martin placed his daughter on the bed and he said "She's been stabbed Dr. Russell." "Oh mija!" Pilar said as they hugged there daughter and Martin held his wife in his arms trying to comfort her.

Eve went to work on Theresa and checked her over and said "Thank God the knife missed her heart by inches. Julian could you call the hospital." "Of course will she be ok?" "She'll be fine but the sooner we get her to the hospital the better. Martin maybe you should call Ethan and tell him Theresa's been stabbed." "Ok." Martin took out his cell and dialed Ethan's cell.

Ethan was on a break when he heard his cellphone ring. He looked at the caller ID it was Martin's number "Hello." "Ethan it's me," "hay Martin whats wrong?" "Theresa has been stabbed." "Oh my God is she ok?" "Yes." "Ok I'll be there as soon as possible." Ethan told his boss he was needed at home and went to the mansion as fast as he could, as he arrived home he was determined to make sure to keep his family away from his psyco ex-wife, even if he had to move them somewere far away. Martin greeted him and Ethan said "is she ok?" "yes Dr. Russell said that the knife barily missed her heart." "Is there any suspects?" "I have a feeling." "Gwen!" Ethan said with anger at his ex-wife." "Thats what I think to." "I hate this Martin, just the day before Theresa and I are suppose to get married this happends." "Are you saying that your thinking that fate doesn't want you two to get married Ethan?" Martin asked "No I don't think so at all. I believe with all my heart and soul that Theresa and I are suppose to get married we've been through so much and Fate has already been on our side we have a daughter and then we find out we have a son; so Theresa gets her belief in fate from you huh?" Martin said to his soon-to-be son-in-law "Yeah when she was a little girl and before I left with Katherine, which now I wish I hadn't. I told Theresa all these stories about how fate brings people together and how I believe that fate brought Pilar and I together and fate brought me back to my wife and my family. I just wish my oldest son was still alive. Come on lets go upstairs and check on Theresa."

"I agree." Martin and Ethan went upstairs to see Theresa, Pilar was still by her bedside and Martin embraced his wife and gave her a kiss on the back of the head "She's going to be allright sweetheart." Ethan said "Dr. Russell do you think that Theresa and I will still be able to get married tomarow?" "It's to early to tell Ethan I have to get her to the hospital. Julian is waiting for the ambulance right now." Julian came upstairs with two doctors following behind her. "Ok lets get her to the hospital."

One of the doctors brought a stretcher and placed her on it and they went to the hospital with everyone following behind them Martin, Pilar and Ethan joined Eve and Theresa in the ambulance.

The doctors imedietly went to work on Theresa while Martin held Pilar in his arms comforting her it was breaking his heart to see her like this but he was just as worried but had to be strong for his wife while Ethan called Paloma, Luis, Sheridan Miguel, Charity, Kay, Fox and Whitney and Chad.

Pilar and Martin were sitting in the waiting room and he was saying "She's going to be allright Pilar. She's being worked on right now." "Martin our daughter has been stabbed by that insane mad women again!" "I know sweetheart. She's strong sweetheart just like you, she'll make it." Martin was comforting her the best he could and said "Pilar Dr. Russell and a bunch of other doctors are with her right now she's going to survive. Try to get some sleep." Martin said kissing the top of her head. Pilar fell asleep while Martin carressed her forhead and Eve came up to Martin and he said "How is my daughter Dr. Russell?" "We've done everything we can Martin, but she's lost a lot of blood she seems fine there was no permanent damage." Martin woke up his wife. "Is she going to be ok?" Paloma asked concerned about her sister "It's to early to tell Paloma."

Pilar said "can we see her Eve?" "I think it would be best if Ethan saw her first Pilar." She looked towards him and said "She's calling for you Ethan." "Ok." Ethan said and went in, he took her hand and said "Thank God your allright Theresa. I'm sorry I wasn't home to save you." "It's ok Ethan. Who stabbed me?" "We don't know but your father and I suspect it was Gwen." "Ethan why can't Gwen just leave us and our family alone?" Ethan carressed her forhead and said "I know honey, but don't worry. I had my dad arrest her and not I'm going to see if I can still get that job in India and take you and the kids somewere far away." "Do you promise?" "I promise baby, I know you want to stay in Harmony but I'm not taking any chances I'm not going to let Gwen hurt you ever again." She kissed the back of her hand "Whats the damage am I paralyzed again?" He held her hands and said "don't worry honey Dr. Russell said your fine theres no damage but she said your very lucky the knife just missed your heart by inches." "So will still be able to get married tomarow." He kissed the back of her hands and said "yes we will." Eve said "How are you feeling Theresa?" "I'm fine Dr. Russell."

"I have some news for you two." "What?" "Theresa while we were examing you Ethan told me you've been feeling ill the last couple weeks, so I did some extra testing and honey your pregnant!" "Really!" Theresa said happilly, taking Ethan's hand "Were going to have another baby Ethan! Isn't that wonderful?" "Yes it's wonderful honey." Ethan said giving her a kiss and smiled.

"Theresa we should probably check you out some more to make sure that there was no harm to the baby." Eve said. "Ok Dr. Russell." Eve checked her out and said "Oh this is interesting." "What is the baby ok Dr. Russell." Theresa said and Ethan took her hand "No it's nothing bad Theresa I just found out that your having twins Theresa congratulations you two." "Twins are you sure?" Ethan said "Yes see here's the photograph theres one head and the other head." "Will I be Ok Dr. Russell, because of the last time when I was carrying Jane and Gwen's son." "You will be Theresa, but if it makes you feel better I will do some double checking it was different before that was not a basic pregnancy, but the odd's are pretty good that you'll be better this time and that the twins and you will be ok, but like I said if it'll make you feel better I'll run some more test on the babies." "That would be great Dr. Russell."

Part 9: The Wedding

Dr. Russell ran some more test on Theresa and the babies she smiled and said "don't worry Theresa your pregnancy will be just fine." "Thank God." Theresa said "Like I said I think the reason why is because this is a normal pregnancy unlike your last one. So just as long as you take care of yourself and come to your montly appointments you should be fine."

Whitney, Simone, Fancy, Jessica and Paloma treated Kay and Theresa to a bacheloreete party and Theresa and Kay decided to have a sleep over and were at the church helping each other get ready but had seperate bridal quarters. Kay said "This is so exciting Theresa." "I know were going to get married to the men we love." "Yes and both of us are expecting a child." "So are you and Ethan going to go by the last name Bennett or Winthop Theresa?" "Ethan decided he wanted us to go by the last name Bennett because he wants me to be the only other women beside your mother to have that last name? So Kay how do you feel knowing your going to be married to the Crane heir and that the child your carrying is going to be the next Crane heir?" "It's just a last name Theresa I could care less about Foxs' last name. I would love him even if he wasn't a Crane." "Thats the same way I felt about Ethan when I thought he was Crane I didn't care what his last name was I loved him for him." "You are an amazing women Theresa." "You are to Kay." They hugged and Kay said "now lets go marry the men of our dreams." "I couldn't agree more."

They fixed each others hair and Kay went to her bridal area and so did Theresa, Martin knocked on his daughters door and she said "Come in." He entered and said "oh honey you look beautiful." "Thanks papa." "Are you ready?" "Defenently I've dreamed of this day since I was a little girl." "I know I can't believe my little girl is getting married." "Oh papa." She huged her father and he hugged her back and then took her hand and opened the door.

Sam gave Ethan some words of wisdom and then approached Kay's room, he knocked on the door and Kay said "Come in." Sam entered and said "You look lovely Kay." "Thank you daddy." "Are you ready?" "Yes." "Oh honey your mother and I can't believe your the first one to get married." He took her hand and went out to. Theresa and Martin went down the aisle first and then Kay and Sam did. Ethan smiled at Theresa and Fox smiled at Kay.

Martin approached Ethan and said "She's all yours." "Thank you." He shook Martin's hand and handed Theresa over to Ethan. Martin kissed Theresa on the cheek and she kissed him on the cheek, and Sam did the same thing to Kay handing her over to Fox and shook his hand and also did the same thing to Father Lonnigan said "Who gives these women to these men?" Sam and Martin both said "I do" and handed their daughters over to ther soon to be son-in-laws and Martin sat next to Pilar and Sam sat next to Grace.

Whitney was Theresa's maid of honor and Simone was Kay's maid of honor. Charity and Fancy were Kay's bridemaids and Sheridan and Paloma were Theresa's brides maids. Father Lonnigan begin the double ceremony after he read some passages in the bible, he said "Ethan do you and Theresa want to do your vows first?" "Yes we would."

Ethan took Theresa's hand and said "Theresa I remember the first time we met and you spilled paint on me I thought you were so clumsy as well as your other little mishaps, but even though I thought you were clumsy I fell in love with you right away but I thought it was inappropiate since we were seperate classes. I remember the night we went to that play and I kissed you purely out of comfort but at the time I was starting to realize how much in love with you I was, and then when we had our little unpleasentness, we have two wonderful children and I promise you I will love you always and forever, were soulmates. I love you so much." Theresa was emotional and Father Lonnigan said "Theresa would you like to say your vows." "Yes, Ethan I remember when I was little and mama told me so much about you, I've been in love with you since I was a little girl and I always believed that fate meant for us to be together. I can't believe how clumsy I was when we first met and when at my prom I confessed my love for you. I knew I was putting my heart on the line but I was so happy when you told me that you felt the same way about me that I felt about you. I love you Ethan now and forever."

Fox and Kay made their vows to each other and Father Lonnigan said "Beautiful vows for both of you. The rings please." Little Ethan presented both sets of rings Father Lonnigan held them both, both Fox and Ethan got diamond rings for their brides only they were all around the bands and Theresa and Kay got silver wedding rings for there grooms.

He did Ethan and Theresa first Father Lonnigan handed Ethan and Theresa each others wedding rings and he said "Ethan Samuel Bennett do you take Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald to be your wedded wife?" "I do." Father Lonnigan then turned towards Theresa and said "Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald do you take Ethan Samuel Bennett to be your husband?" "I do." He turned back towards Ethan and said "Ethan take this ring and put it on Theresa's finger and say I Ethan Bennett take Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald to be my wife in good times and in bad for richer or poorer for as long as I live." "I Ethan Bennett take Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald to be my wife in good times and in bad for richer or poorer for as long as I live." He slid the ring next to Theresas engagment ring and Father Lonnigan handed Theresa Ethan's wedding ring and said "Theresa repeat after me 'I Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald take Ethan Bennett to be my husband in good times and in bad for richer or poorer for as long as I live.'" "I Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald take Ethan Bennett to be my husband in good timesa and in bad, and for richer or poorer for as long as I live." She slid Ethan's ring on his finger and they smiled at each other.

He then turned towards Fox and Kay and said "Nicholas Foxworth Crane do you take Kay Elizabeth Bennett to be your wife?" "I do." Fox said he then turned towards Kay and said "Do you Kay Elizabeth Bennett take Nicholas Foxworth Crane to be your husband?" "I do." Kay said Father Lonnigan handed them there rings and he said "Fox put this ring on Kay's finger and say 'I Nichlas Foxworth Crane take Kay Elizabeth Bennett to be my wife in good times and in bad for Richer or Poorer for as long as I live.' Fox said while slipping the ring on Kay's finger and said "I Nicholas Foxworth Crane take Kay Elizabeth Bennett to be my wife in good times and in bad for Richer or Poorer for as long as I live." He then turned towards Kay and said 'I Kay Elizabeth Bennett take Nicholas Foxworth Crane to be my husband in good times and in bad for richer or poorer for as long as I live.' Kay said "I Kay Elizabeth Bennett take Nicholas Foxworth Crane to be my husband in good times and in bad for richer or poorer for as long as I live." "Then by the power invested in me by our faith in the lord I prounounce you husbands and wives you may kiss your brides." Fox kissed Kay and Ethan kissed Theresa and there was applouse throughout the whole congretagion. "I now present for the first time Mr and Mrs Ethan Bennett and Mr and Mrs Nicholas Crane."

Part 10:

Ethan and Theresa and Fox and Kay had been on their honeymoon for three weeks. Theresa's parents were watching the kids, while they were gone. Ethan and Theresa went to Bermuda for their honeymoon and Fox and Kay went to Hawaii and Charity and Miguel were watching Maria, Kay and Miguel were going to have joint custody of Maria. Theresa and Ethan wanted to come back sooner though so they could come home to their children.

Ethan had bought a home for them to live at and Martin, Pilar and Paloma were back at the Lopez-Fitzgerald house since Theresa decided that she and Ethan were going to move out of the mansion after they got married and right now Julian was in charge of the Crane Empire and then Fox was going to be the one in control after Julian died. So Fox and Kay were going to live at the mansion since Fox was the heir.

Theresa and Ethan arrived at her parents house to pick up the kids. Theresa knocked on the door and Martin opened the door and said "Welcome home sweetheart." He hugged his daughter and then his son-in-law "come in." Ethan and Theresa went into the house and Pilar hugged them to she she said "We came to get the kids." "Come on you two tell us about your trip? How was Bermuda?" "It was beautiful, Ethan took me on a cruise of the Carribean Islands it was so romantic." Theresa said "Thats wonderful honey." Martin said. Pilar said "I'll go get Little Ethan and Jane." "I hope they didn't cause you trouble." "No they were perfect angels, allthough Pilar and I had to chase your daughter all over the house you two." Martin said.

Ethan and Theresa laughed and she said "Jane gets that from you Ethan." "I don't think so honey. She's defenently more like you." "I think she just likes being free." "I remember you were the same way when you were Jane's age Theresa." Martin said "I have to agree with Ethan honey. When you started walking you gave your mother and I the same trouble." Ethan chuckled at Martin's revelation and said "I never knew you were such a little hell raiser when you were little Theresa." "She wasn't completely Ethan, she did give us a lot of trouble though." "Papa!" Theresa said blushing "I'm sorry honey but it's true." "Mommy Daddy!" Little Ethan shouted running to the living room and Jane did to; Ethan and Theresa beant down to pick up their children.

Ethan picked up Jane and Theresa picked up Little Ethan kissing their children all over their faces. "We missed you so much." Little Ethan said "We missed you and your sister to honey. Did you have fun with Grandma and Grandpa?" Theresa asked "Yes we did." "Thank you so much for watching the kids for us." Ethan said "of course Ethan you know we enjoy spending time with our grandchildren." Pilar said. Ethan said "come on honey lets go home."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 10:

Ethan and Theresa and Fox and Kay had been on their honeymoon for three weeks. Theresa's parents were watching the kids, while they were gone. Ethan and Theresa went to Bermuda for their honeymoon and Fox and Kay went to Hawaii and Sheridan and Luis were watching Maria, Kay and Miguel were going to have joint custody of Maria. Theresa and Ethan wanted to come back sooner though so they could come home to their children.

Ethan had bought a home for them to live at and Martin, Pilar and Paloma were back at the Lopez-Fitzgerald house since Theresa decided that she and Ethan were going to move out of the mansion after they got married and right now Julian was in charge of the Crane Empire and then Fox was going to be the one in control after Julian died. So Fox and Kay were going to live at the mansion since Fox was the heir.

Theresa and Ethan arrived at her parents house to pick up the kids. Theresa knocked on the door and Martin opened the door and said "Welcome home sweetheart." He hugged his daughter and then his son-in-law "come in." Ethan and Theresa went into the house and Pilar hugged them to she she said "We came to get the kids." "Come on you two tell us about your trip? How was Bermuda?" "It was beautiful, Ethan took me on a cruise of the Carribean Islands it was so romantic." Theresa said "Thats wonderful honey." Martin said. Pilar said "I'll go get Little Ethan and Jane." "I hope they didn't cause you trouble." "No they were perfect angels, allthough Pilar and I had to chase your daughter all over the house you two." Martin said.

Ethan and Theresa laughed and she said "Jane gets that from you Ethan." "I don't think so honey. She's defenently more like you." "I think she just likes being free." "I remember you were the same way when you were Jane's age Theresa." Martin said "I have to agree with Ethan honey. When you started walking you gave your mother and I the same trouble." Ethan chuckled at Martin's revelation and said "I never knew you were such a little hell raiser when you were little Theresa." "She wasn't completely Ethan, she did give us a lot of trouble though." "Papa!" Theresa said blushing "I'm sorry honey but it's true." "Mommy Daddy!" Little Ethan shouted running to the living room and Jane did to; Ethan and Theresa beant down to pick up their children.

Ethan picked up Jane and Theresa picked up Little Ethan kissing their children all over their faces. "We missed you so much." Little Ethan said "We missed you and your sister to honey. Did you have fun with Grandma and Grandpa?" Theresa asked "Yes we did." "Thank you so much for watching the kids for us." Ethan said "of course Ethan you know we enjoy spending time with our grandchildren." Pilar said. Ethan said "come on honey lets go home." Ethan and Theresa took their kids home and arrived at the house that Ethan had purchased for them he was once again working as a laywer for Crane Industries. Julian had asked him to come back and he said he would.

Theresa hadn't seen it until now the kids went to play in the yard and Theresa looked around the house she notticed that Ethan had already moved in the furniture into the house, but then again she assumed that Ethan wanted to have the house ready for them once they came back from Bermuda. Ethan and Theresa sat out on the porch watching the children. Ethan placed his hand on her stomach and she smiled at him "I can't believe were going to have another baby." "Twin's actually remember." They laughed when they saw Jane trying to catch up with her brother. "She's determined isn't she?" Theresa said "Just like you baby. She's just a year old. I'm sorry sweetheart for not letting you celebrate her first birthday." "It's ok Ethan." She kissed him "at least I'll be able to celebrate her second birthday."

They kissed again and he said placing his hand on her stomach "and we have two more on the way." "I know I can't wait." They kissed and Ethan said "Theresa." "What is it Ethan?" "I recieved word from my secretary today Gwen's trial is moved to next week." "I hope we can get her to leave us alone Ethan." "Why wouldn't we?" "Because almost all the judges in Harmony are on the Crane Payroll." "Theresa remember Rebecca isn't a Crane anymore Julian divorced her and I trust that he's not going to corrupt the judges, Alistar is dead and Julian is now in charge of Crane Industries. I don't want to leave you and the kids but I need to go spend the week to get everything ready for the trial." "I know. Your a laywer." "I love you. See you later." Ethan said giving his wife a kiss and then kissing Jane and Little Ethan.

She sat down watching the kids and she saw Kay and Theresa ran out to greet her friend and Kay did to and they hugged. Theresa said "When did you get back?" "Just a few minutes ago." "Were's your husband and your daughter?" "Their at the cottage with Sheridan, Luis, Marty and James." "How is soon-to-be mommy doing?" Theresa asked Kay. "Fine, Ethan told me that you two are expecting twins that is so exciting!" "I know I can't wait until the twins are born." "I remember you had difficulty when you were pregnant with Jane and Ethan and Gwen's son." "I know but Dr. Russell told me that it was a problem because that wasn't a normal pregnancy and this is." "Weres Ethan?"

"Gwen's Trial is next week so the minute Ethan and I got back and heard the message from his secretary and has to do all the paperwork, court details. Who the judge is. You know the normal laywer stuff." "Do you want to come with me to the cottage?" Kay asked Theresa. "Of course I can't leave my children though, but I want to see Sheridan and Luis." "The get the children and lets go." Kay suggested "ok." Theresa went to Little Ethan and Jane and said "Come on you two were going to see Aunt Sheridan and Uncle Luis and Uncle Fox." "Ok." Little Ethan said Theresa said "Do you want to take Jane?" "Sure." Kay went towards Jane and she wanted her Aunt Kay to pick her up. "Hay Janey." Kay said picking up her niece and giving her a kiss. "Your getting heavy sweetie." Kay said to Jane.

Theresa held Little Ethan's hand and left a note for Ethan in case he came back while she was gone. "Ready to go Theresa?" Kay said holding Jane in her arms "Yes I just had to leave a note incase Ethan comes back while were gone so he doesn't get worried." "Yeah I believe that he doesn't want to risk Gwen attacking you again." "He mentioned if she doesn't get put away he determined to get us as far away from Gwen as he can."


	3. Chapter 3

Part 11

They went to Theresa's car and put the kids in the backseat and got into the car and drove to the cottage, Theresa parked the car and they got out getting the kids. Little Ethan ran inside eager to see his Uncle Luis, Aunt Sheridan and Uncle Fox and Theresa took Jane out of her car seat and carried her inside.

Sheridan, Luis and Fox were on the floor with the children and Theresa said "Hay guys." Luis, Sheridan and Fox looked up and said "Hay when did you and Ethan get back." Sheridan asked. "Not to long ago." Theresa said leaning down and said "hay Marty, hay James." "What are you doing here Theresa?" Fox said "There's my bride." He said going towards Kay and kissed her and then he hugged Theresa and said "Welcome home." "You to." Theresa said hugging Fox back. Theresa said "We don't get to talk hardly ever Luis, or you either Sheridan." "Well why don't you put Little Ethan and Jane on the floor to play with James, Maria and Marty, and the five of us can talk."

"Thats a good idea Luis." Sheridan said. "Allright even though Little Ethan was the oldest of the four kids. Do you mind sweetheart?" Theresa asked her son "Not at all mommy I wouldn't mind playing with them." Little Ethan said "Good then you can keep an eye on them." Theresa said she put Jane down on the floor with Ethan Jr, Maria, Marty and James, but mostly she wanted to play with her big brother Jane adored her big brother.

Kay and Theresa looked for a place to sit and Theresa said "how are you two doing?" She asked Sheridan and Luis. "Fine were so happy now that were finally married and Luis has two sons to play ball with." "Man you two came back shortly after we did." Theresa said to Fox and Kay. "I know we wanted to come home to Maria and now we have our first child on the way." Fox said and Kay smiled at him. "Ethan and are expecting our fourth children." "Fourth?" "What do you mean?" Sheridan asked "Well I'm pregnant with twins Sheridan." "Congratulations. I'm expecting my second child to." Sheridan said. "Thats wonderful." Kay said. "What is it with all of us? We all seem to be expecting children at the same time. Ethan and I didn't even know that Little Ethan was our son. Which means if I was still married to Alistar I would be able to leave him because he wouldn't have any claim on my son." "I know that was horrible that you had to go through that Theresa and when he threatend to take your son away if you left him and you had to deal with him raping you." Kay said compassionately. "Thanks Kay. Some good did come from my marriage to Alistar I was able to use karma on Gwen and Rebecca and get Jane back."

She saw Luis start to say something and said "Luis I know what your going to say, and I know your right. Alistar never did anything without a price." "Well at least he's dead now." Sheridan said. "Thank God." Theresa said, she looked over at Little Ethan and Jane, and she was happily spending time with her big brother and smiled as Little Ethan was teaching his sister how to play a new game that aunt Sheridan gave him, she glanced over at her children.

They talked for a couple hours and Theresa said "I think I'm going to head home Ethan might be home." "Ok; we should talk more often." Theresa said "I agree this was fun." Theresa said "Little Ethan, Jane let's go home." Little Ethan went out getting his new game and they went out to the car and Theresa hugged Sheridan and Luis and Fox and Kay and then picked up Jane and Fox said "We should probably go to Kay." "Your right." Kay and Fox got up and Fox picked up Maria and they went out to his car and headed back to the mansion and Theresa placed the kids in her car and headed home she pulled up to her and Ethan's place he saw that her husband wasn't home yet.

She parked the car and let Little Ethan out, and noticed that Jane was asleep in her car seat. Theresa reached in and unfastened her and was careful not to wake her up and went inside Little Ethan cried out "mommy weres daddy." "Shhh son your sisters asleep." Theresa carried Jane upstairs to her nursery and hummed a lullby and placed her in her crib and covered her up with her baby blanket and gave her a kiss and grabbed Jane's baby moniter and went back downstairs, and went to the answering machine there was a message. She pressed play and heard Ethan's voice "Hay honey I'm going to be working late tonight. I'm going to be home as soon as possible. I love you." Theresa deleted the message and Little Ethan came up and said "mommy were's daddy? I want to show him my new game that Aunt Sheridan gave me."

"He's going to be working late sweetie. Come on I'll make you some lunch." Theresa said taking his hand "What about Jane?" "I'll feed her when she wakes up she's taking a nap honey.". "Ok mommy." Little Ethan said as Theresa helped him sit up on the chair, she said "What do you want?" "Can I have some ice cream?" "After lunch Little Ethan." "Can I have cookies to. Will see, but first your going to eat some real food. How about macaroni and cheese?" "Ok mommy." Little Ethan said.

Theresa went to get the ingredients to make macaroni and cheese to make lunch for herself and her son, she said "Little Ethan would you like to help mommy cook?" "Really!" "Yes I think your old enough." "Ok mommy." Little Ethan said and Theresa started making lunch and asked Little Ethan to give her everything she needed and made the Macaroni and Cheese adding a little spice to it and then finished it and served herself and her son. "How did I do mommy?" Little Ethan asked. "You did wonderful honey." She gave her son a kiss on the forhead as they ate lunch and then Little Ethan ran to his room to play with his toys and she smiled at her son.

Theresa heard the door open and she smiled she knew it was her husband. Ethan entered the house and said "Hay honey." "Ethan your home!" She said excitedly. He hugged her and kissed her and said "I missed you." "I missed you to." "Were are the children?" "Jane is asleep and Little Ethan is playing with his toys." "Wow I get to spend a few minutes with my lovely wife." He kissed her and she kissed him back and leaned her against the table and she said "our bedroom might be a good idea."

Ethan asked "Are you sure it's ok to make love with the babies." "Don't worry Dr. Russell said that it's perfectly safe for us to make love." "Good!" Ethan said carrying her up to there room and laid her down on the bed and he joined her and the made love. Afterwards Ethan and Theresa were lying down in each others arms and she rubbed his chest and said "Why were you late?" "Because I needed to do the final stuff for the trial." "Oh Ethan I'm so afraid that Gwen won't be put away for life and she'll go after me and the kids again." He carressed her face and said "don't worry honey, it's not going to happen. I did major checking for the trial and stuff. The judge is not corrupted not to mention he's an old friend of mine." "Really, but what if it doesn't work? What if Gwen uses an psychological excuse?" He ran his hand over her cheek and said "This is really bothering you isn't it?" "Yes." "Look I swear on my love for you and our children that if she doesn't get put away for life and if she gets out on bail. I'm going to take you and the kids somewhere far away from here." "You promise?" "Read my lips." Ethan said and kissed her passionately she wraped her arms around his shoulders and he placed kisses down her neck and they made love again and fell asleep in each others arms.

**_Will Gwen get put away for life or will Ethan have to take his family and leave Harmony?_**


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Notes

Hey all I know your all patiently and impatiently waiting on updates for my fics but I'm suffering from major writers blocks for all my stories and a couple of them I have lost the updates and cant access them anymore on my disk drives. If anyone has ideas for my stories I'd glady welcome them, so I can update my stories and give you new parts.


End file.
